1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to container devices, and more particularly to resealable container devices having a separate flexible internal sealing closure member which is removed before use.
2. Prior Art
Prior art container devices which utilize a foil seal on the internal walls of the container for providing a protective coating and keeping the material from which the walls are made, such as cardboard or other paper pulp material from contacting the food and possibly contaminating it due to moisture, etc., suffer from a common deficiency in that when a releasable closure member is securably adhered to the upper end portion of the device in order to close it, removal of it results in a tearing away of the foil on either the wall or the closure member which produces a ragged edge around the container device and permits pieces of foil to tear loose and contaminate the contents of the device. Many solutions have been proposed particularly in the way of various adhesives which are intended to permit an easier release of the flexible end closure member from the foil on the walls of the container, but these alternatives have proven to be unsatisfactory and have not solved the problem.